


Trapped!

by KilledByTheHuntress



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledByTheHuntress/pseuds/KilledByTheHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss needs Peeta's help after getting herself trapped. Post-Mockingjay drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this onto Tumblr but I thought I'd put it up here too. It's a drabble and it's the first thing I've managed to finish in over a year so I'm kinda proud of this.
> 
> Non-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

' _That's it. Now I'm trapped._ ' I give the closet door a swift kick and sigh, ’ _This is just what I needed,_ ' I sit back down where I was sat before, and bring my knees to my chest.

Leaning my head back against the wall and letting the clothes sway slightly in front of me, I think back on what got me here. I may be overreacting just a little.. Okay, maybe a lot. But I didn't expect to receive a letter from Gale along with _that_ letter.

I threw the letter from Gale onto the kitchen table, I mean. Yeah, he sends me letters letting me know how everything is every now and then but it's like he _knew_ it was a bad time.

I opened the other letter first knowing it was the most important and that I'd get back round to Gale's letter eventually, I didn't even read it completely though, I skimmed for key words. As soon as I saw that one little word I freaked out, I didn't know what to do. I ran to the woods and when that didn't calm me down enough I came home and hid in Peeta's closet. It smells of him and instantly I'm calmer than I was, it's amazing that Peeta's the only thing to calm me down at a time like this.

I check the watch he insists I wear for time-keeping while I'm in the woods. He won't be home for another two hours. Sighing again, I reach up and pull one of his button up's from it's hanger and put it on.

Bringing the lapel of the shirt to my nose I inhale the scent on it and lean back on against the wall, I wish Prim was here, she'd know what to do. I'm hopeless at this kind of thing.

I must have fallen asleep or something because next thing I know, I'm waking up to the slam of the front door and Peeta's yelling "Katniss, I'm home!"

I yawn and rub my eyes, sitting up more fully as I hear his heavy tread walk up the stairs "Katniss?"

"Peeta, can you help me please?"  
"Where are you?" I hear him in the bedroom now.

"I kind of got myself locked in your closet." I hear him shuffle and then the floor board outside the door creaks, I hear the sound of metal scraping across the floor as if he's picked something up.

"Could be because the door handle's on this side was on the floor instead of where it's meant to be. Where you slamming the doors again?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"No.. Yes.. Maybe.. Can you just let me out please?" He moves away from the door and out of the room, I'm guessing to go and get the tool box from his art room or something.

Once he's fixed the handle back onto the door and open's it, I don't give him much time to say anything before I dart across the room and into the bathroom. Once I'm finished I wash my hands before opening the door and finding a very amused Peeta in front of me.

"So, why are you hiding out again? It's been a couple weeks since the last time." I remember the time he's referring too, we'd just gotten back from District 4 after visiting my mother and Annie. I shake my head to stop myself getting stuck in the memory.

I wrap his shirt tighter around me and shrug before walking over to him and kissing his cheek "Welcome home. I need a drink." He shakes his head at me a small smile gracing his lips before he stands up and follows me downstairs.

I fill a glass with water and gulp it down before re-filling it, I turn to him and see him looking at the letter from Gale before looking up at me and raising his eyebrows in question.

"No, it wasn't that one." I reply shaking my head. I chew my lip before nodding towards his feet, "The one next to your feet though.. That's a different story."

He picks it up and starts to read through it, chewing my lip again I suddenly find my feet interesting. It's quiet for a long time, it seems to stretch on for an eternity before he says something.

"Pos.. Positive?" It's barely a whisper but I hear it, I nod my head and chance a look up at him. He's looking at me wonderment with a hint adoration.

"My mom did a test while we were in 4. I wanted to keep it a surprise until I knew for sure, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Is this why you were in the closet?"

I nod, "I know I said I was ready, but I saw the word 'positive' and I freaked out, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." I turn and put my glass in the sink.

I feel him come behind me and turn me around, he wraps his arms around my back, "We're having a baby?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. His smile is infectious and quickly enough I find myself returning it while nodding. He picks me up and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest and laughing as he spins me around excitedly.

He laughs too, "We're having a baby!" He cheers to the room. His happiness is infectious and I knew he'd help me calm down enough to be happy about this, I wrap my legs around his waist and hug him tightly. My forehead resting against his.

"We're having a baby," I reply, giving him a chaste kiss. It took us twelve years to get here and the excitement on his face and the sparkle in his eyes, makes me realise that I'd do anything to keep him this happy for the rest of our lives.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with that. C'mere!" He tells me, re-connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. His excitement bleeding into it, I'm definitely making it my mission to keep that sparkle in his eyes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think..
> 
> If you want you can find me on Tumblr under killedbythehuntress


End file.
